Caught in the Act
by luvr
Summary: Dawn and Spike get caugt in a... compromising position by Buffy. One-shot challenge


Name- Brittney

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Joss

Distribution- Anywhere but and lil nibblin let me know first

Rating-R

A/N- This is in response to a challenge from Spikey at lil nibblin

Title- Caught in the Act

The Magic Box

"How come I always get the books without pictures?" Dawn asked on the verge of whining.

"Because you are a young, impressionable, sticky-fingered teenage girl," Anya told her dropping another load of books on the table top.

"What Anya means," Xander said. "Is that some of these books are… intense. Especially for someone as pure and innocent as you."

Pure and innocent? Dawn almost giggled out loud at that. If only they had seen her last night.

"And," Willow added, "If Buffy found out we let you look at these, she would kill us."

"Yes, she would kill us," Xander repeated. "She would violently murder us for corrupting you."

"Because that'd be such a bloody tragedy?" Spike asked coming through the door of the shop.

"It's possible that I've never wanted to stake you more," Xander told him going back to his book.

"Well la di friggin da. You say that every time you see me Harris. It's like a ritual-bonding thing with us. You say how much you want to dust me, I respond with a well-placed 'sod-off' and we both go our merry ways." Spike waited for a retort, and when one didn't come he spoke again. "Hey Harris?"

"What?" Xander asked irritated.

Spike smiled, "Sod off!"

Dawn laughed and slammed her book shut. "These dusty books are making me sleepy. Walk me home?" she said looking to Spike.

He offered her an elbow, "Let's blow this joint luv."

"Actually Dawnie," Willow stated. "I'm not sure Buffy would be so happy that Spike is walking you home."

Dawn smiled, "Well in that case, tell her I'm walking home alone in the dark with dripping wounds." She grabbed Spike's arm and dragged him out the door before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"So pet, what do you propose we do to pass the time?" Spike asked once they reached the Summer's home.

Dawn gave him a wicked smile and pressed her body intimately against his. "I've got a few ideas." She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, and pressed him against the wall. He groaned lightly and began to massage her tongue with his, gasping when she raked her teeth across it. She pulled away from him, eyelids heavy and lips swollen. "Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She tried to sound sexy, but could barely get the words out before dissolving into giggles.

He gave her one of those smiles that made her knees weak. "What can I say? All that talk of dripping wounds got my rocks off." He pulled her in for another kiss, cutting off whatever remark she was about to make. His hand started to slide up her shirt and she stopped him. "Bloody hell pet! I thought we got past all that stop and go last night."

She blushed when he reminded her of last night. "I was just gonna say maybe we should go to my room."

"Oh, okay then pet." He picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into her room. He kicked the door shut behind him and tossed her onto the bed. He pulled his duster off before joining her. They quickly rid the other of their clothes paying no attention to anything but each other. Spike kissed his way up her legs and across her belly avoiding her most sensitive places.

"Spike!" Dawn groaned arching under him. "Now! It has to be now!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. He entered her slowly, aware of the fact that he'd just taken her virginity last night. She moaned and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him in for another kiss. Their mouths met in an intense kiss that lasted for several seconds until Dawn had to take a very needed breath. He took advantage of this and flipped them over- and right onto the floor.

"Bloody hell Nibblet! You really need a double bed." She smiled at him and slowly began to rock back and forth.

"I'll make it up to you." She rocked faster making him moan her name loudly. Just as they were about to come the door swung open.

"Dawnie have you-Augh! My eyes!" Buffy grabbed her face and ran from the room.

"Well that was bloody embarrassing." Dawn looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should ask her to join us luv." Dawn pinched his chest sharply causing him to howl. "I was just kiddin!"

Dawn got up off him and began to get dressed. "Oh my God! My sister just walked in on me having sex with the harmless vampire that has pretended to be in love with her for years."

Spike propped his head up, "It could be worse, she could have staked me." They shared a serious look before he stood up. "Maybe I should get dressed." Before he had a chance to pick up his pants Buffy burst back into the room with a giant axe.

"You are so dust!"

Spike screamed like a little girl and took off out of Dawn's room butt naked. Buffy chased after him with Dawn chasing after her. "Buffy c'mon! Knock it off!" Spike ran down the stairs and straight into Xander.

"Oh God! Buffy finally broke!" Xander wailed.

"Wrong sister mate," Spike said scrambling across the floor just as Buffy brought the axe down. The wood of the floor splintered as the axe impacted it. Despite Buffy's best efforts the axe would not come out of the floor. "Look at that Slayer, someone up there doesn't want you to kill me."

She gave him a maniacal smile, "Or someone up there wants me to use my bare hands." She dove towards him, but Dawn stepped between the both of them.

"You touch him, and you'll answer to me," Dawn's voice took on an edge that made Xander shiver.

Buffy stomped her foot, "But Dawnie, you can't be doing what you're doing with him, he's old!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "That was weak Buff. Age wasn't an issue when you were doin' the nasty with Angel. Plus, I'm older than him. I'm over a millennium old."

Buffy frowned knowing she was right, "But- he's in love with me!"

Spike cackled oblivious to his state of undress, "Please Slayer, that was just my way of staying close to the bit here. I've always liked brunettes more than blondes."

"Because they taste better?" Zander mumbled snidely.

Spike smiled wickedly, "Yes." This time Zander lunged, but fell short and met the ground. "Harris, I never knew you had such strong feelings for me. If you don't mind, the nib and I were in the middle of something before we were interrupted." Spike wrapped an arm around Dawn and went upstairs.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Buffy asked helping Zander up.

He brushed imaginary dirt off his clothes and said something he wouldn't live down for the rest of his days. "Depends. Are you thinking that Spike is amazingly well-endowed?"

!#$&()

**falls onto the floor laughing evilly** That was my first ever attempt at Spawn fiction, so let me know what you guys think. The challenge was from Spikey at lil nibblin, and was to create a story where Spike and Dawn are caught in a clench by Buffy.


End file.
